Dragon Blooded (Sequel To The Silver Dragon)
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: A year after Maelyth left the guild, everything is generally running smoothly. Until a large, sudden, and most likely death risking threat attacks Fairy Tail while the great mage, now dragon, is gone. (Will continue on January 24, 2015.) (Contains shippings (FINALLY).) (Rated T For Soon Cuss Words.)


**Hiya! :D Yay! It's the sequel! I always dreamed of the day I started the sequel, and here it is! Note, I will not be continuing this sequel until January 24, 2015, so I can have some time to progress on other Fanfictions, get some more plot ideas into this, and get some more vocabulary! That way, I don't use simple terms like 'stuff' unless a character is saying it.**

**I just hope everyone reads this too… I'm a little worried about this one, after all. Not sure if as many people will read it… Anyways, I'll try to post 6-8 pages of a chapter so it can be a little longer for everyone, since I usually went for 1-3 pages on the Silver Dragon. Like I confessed in the final chapter of The Silver Dragon, Dragon Blooded was going to be the title of The Silver Dragon originally, but The Silver Dragon matched it more. **

**Also, if you HAVEN'T read The Silver Dragon yet, I suggest you do so! This is the sequel of it, and it would be odd if you didn't read it and you were confused throughout the whole story! So, let's begin!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail, Tubigandi, Miksu, or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own this story, it's prequel, Maelyth (Formerly Maemi), Red, Ignus, Nadia, Cora, Ryuu, Tulip, and a deceased man! **

_It's been nearly a year since the lord of another region fell to his death. The news spread quickly, like a wildfire rampaging it's way around the world. People protested, saying his death should be avenged by the death of the killer. They claim he or she should fall to his or her death as well! But can a giant reptile with wings truly fall to it's death in the air? I doubt it. Little do those people know, the killer of the man was a dragon._

_A dragon!_

_I'm not joking, not one bit. I was there for the whole scene. People also claim that Fairy Tail murdered him and tossed him in a human-made crater, and the whole guild was questioned. Only a few people were taken away for a while since they didn't want to answer. But that was a year ago. Nowadays, Fairy Tail is still as happy as ever, though everyone has been sadder. _

_Maemi turned into her beastly form a year ago and left us! For a good reason, obviously. None of us would ever get upset at her. All of the Dragon Slayers are sometimes outside, staring high into the sky to see if they can spot the dragon, if she's anywhere closer or if she might be higher. But we all know no one can look above the clouds. Wendy claimed once she had spotted the silver-blue scaled dragon high above, and it was a clear day, but everyone knows that day was incredibly hot too. It was probably a mirage._

_Anyways, we all miss her dearly. Even the people who don't know her too well. That includes me. But I liked her. She was nice, and she rarely participated in any of the Guild's brawls. Her exceed, Red, was the cutest thing in the world! Note the was. She died as well. But I don't understand why that news didn't spread. I guess I do know why, but anyways, Red was adorable! She never made fun of anyone, and though she accidentally thought Laxus and Maelyth were going to fight once, she was still cute about it._

_So, that means we're in mourning for both Maelyth and Red. We don't give two thoughts about Rox. He can just die in a hole! Which, he kind of did, ironi-_

The rest of the writing quickly became messy. An angered blonde-haired female shot straight up out of her chair, glaring at the pink-haired dragon. He waved the journal around playfully, and jumped around with it a little. "I captured the flag, Happy!" He called out to the exceed, who's wings were flapping around a bit joyfully. "Now distract the monster so we can escape!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy did his little salute as Lucy began to fume a little.

"Natsu!" She screamed at him, and charged after him. He quickly began to run off with the journal in his hands. As she ran, she felt Happy slip his tail around her and fly upwards, causing Lucy to stop running.

"Lucy, you look like you're running in place from up here!" Happy giggled, looking down at the still-running female. She struggled and squirmed around, loosening her from the cat's tail grip.

"Hey Happy!" Lucy called up to him, getting a genius idea. "I can buy you 10 fish if you let me go!" Happy's eyes widened with a goofy cat smile, almost like he bought it.

"100 fish!" Lucy sighed in a quick defeat, and she sulked a little.

"Heheh… Sure!" She tried to sound happy about it. 100 fish… Almost 20,000 Jewel… He released his tail grip from around her, and she dashed off to the direction Natsu had ran. He might be the faster one, oh but Lucy knows where he's probably headed next. And it wasn't the guild. She ran off towards one of his favorite restaurants, one that he always insisted on going to after recent missions. In fact, they went there once. Team Natsu went there obviously, and Natsu was jumping around like a little kid after eating, asking persistently if they could go there again.

Lucy presumption was correct. He was there, staring into the window, drooling. She laughed quietly at him, and snuck around the building so her reflection in the window wouldn't appear. Once she shifted her way through the back of the building unnoticed, she slipped around the corner and stealthily snuck her way towards the front. Natsu was still there drooling. He perked up as he sniffed the air, and his ear twitched a bit.

"Oi, Lucy! I can smell ya!" Lucy face palmed herself, and came out from the corner.

"I was so close!" She pouted and crossed her arms. "And I still now owe Happy 100 fish…" She sulked down a bit. Natsu tilted his head like the idiot he kind of was.

"Wha?"

"I owe Happy 100 fish! Those things are a little too expensive if you ask me."

"Oh! Hey, I'll make ya a deal, Luce!" Lucy raised a curious eyebrow. He had an idea?

"What is it then?"

"If you eat with me in this resturant, I'll pay for half of the fish, and you can have your journal back!" Lucy quickly accepted the offer, desperately needing the journal back to finish her usual entry.

"Yes! Sure! OKAY LET'S GO EAT!" Lucy started to run in.

"BUT…" Lucy quickly glared back at him. "You needa pay for the food here AND pretend to be my…" He paused for a second to try remember what a certain matchmaker told him. "Oh yeah, you needa pretend to my girlfriend!" He grinned proudly as he remembered. Lucy flustered up a bit in surprise, but was able to speak again rather quickly. She chuckled nervously.

"Heh… Alright then…" She sweat dropped. "As long as I get my journal back and I don't have to pay for one half of the fish…" She muttered, sulking and walking into the restaurant. Natsu followed her casually.

Mirajane fist pumped the air, binoculars in her left hand. "Haha! I've done it! Natsu and Lucy are on a date!" Happy stood next to her, cheering that he'd get fish.

"I get 100 more fish! More fiiisssh!" He had made a deal with Mirajane to get Lucy and Natsu to eat together, only them though. Happy added the fact that she had to pretend to be his girlfriend, and that she had to pay. Otherwise, it was all Mirajane's plan. Mirajane promised Happy 1,000 fish if he managed to actually do it. So now, 1,100 fish. "Fish!"

"Good job, Happy! Operation NaLu is on a role!" Mirajane stood up from her hiding spot ontop of a larger building. "Now, time to start Operation GaLe as well… Happy?" Mirajane turned to Happy and smiled sweetly. "Do you know what Pantherlily's weakness food is?"

"Aye! It's kiwi juice I think!" Happy saluted once more before bouncing around and chanting fish some more.

"Great! And Carla's?" Happy paused for a moment, and then shrugged.

"She never told me. But I've heard she likes some sort of tea. Why?"

"I want to start up Operation RoWen as well!" Mirajane chimed the response sing-songly.

"You have weird names for operations."

"Well, you have an odd addiction to fish. How's that?" Happy merely shrugged. Mirajane too shrugged it off. Then she pouted, because she couldn't get off the building without Happy's Aera form. "How much longer will it take to regenerate your magic?"

"About another 2 or 3 hours!" Mirajane sweat dropped and stared at Happy like he had told a lie.

"A-Are you kidding me?!" Happy shook his head, and continued to jump around happily. All she could do right then is watch the restaurant boredly. She decided to continue to decide on who would go with who. She already had Lucy and Natsu, Gajeel and Levy, though they were already kind of together, Romeo and Wendy, Gray and… Mirajane paused for a moment. _Juvia or Miksu…? Eh, I'll do Gray later._ She froze, however as she eventually reached Laxus.

She used to have a small crush on him, but she didn't want to pair herself up with anyone at the moment. However, she noticed Laxus has been more quiet recently, especially since it's the time of the year that Maemi had left unofficially. _Laxus and Maemi, if she ever does find out how to be a human again…_

"NATSU! You're ruining my outfit!" Lucy whined a little as a caveman-dragon was eating right before her, gobbling everything straight up.

"Fowwy! I en eaing ight ow! Ant calk!" *Translation: Sorry! I'm eating right now! Can't talk!* He said through a mouthful of food. Lucy frowned at this, and crossed her arms. She quickly remembered she had to pretend to be his girlfriend and sighed heavily, lowering her head a bit.

"Why did I agree to this again?" She asked herself out loud. Natsu looked at her while he slurped up some ramen.

"'Cause I'm supposed to give you your journal back. And I agreed to pay for half of Happy's fish."

"That's right… So how long are we supposed to be in here?"

"Until I finish and until you eat something, you're skinny."

"FINALLY SOMEONE CALLS ME SKINNY!"

Mirajane was overjoyed when Happy could fly her back down. At the same time, she saw Lucy and Natsu walk out, Lucy's appearance pretty much dirtied with food. She chuckled to herself. Mirajane can't blame herself for wanting a little bit of fun. _Well, Mae probably would've done the same. The little trickster._ She smiled softly as the thought of Maelyth entered her mind.

She was probably only one of the few people in the guild who loved matchmaking as much as herself. Mae also helped take care of her younger siblings when she had to go out on missions. Lisanna accidentally called Mae "Nii-chan!". Mirajane had to admit, Mae was almost like a second big sister to both Elfman and Lisanna. Mirajane sometimes accidentally considered her, when she was younger, as a long lost twin. She quickly pushed the thought away, since the day Maelyth left was near. Though it would've been the first year she had been gone, she felt like they've been doing this regularly.

Someone in the guild had to always remind everyone, most of the time it was an accident. She spotted Ryuu and Cora walking side by side, like usual, towards her. They joined Fairy Tail about a month after Maelyth had left.

"Is something wrong, Cora? Ryuu?" She asked gently. Her gentle tone would provide some comfort to the worried-looking duo.

"We're fine… We're just a bit worried about Nadia and Ignus…" Cora muttered. She acted like the other mother Nadia had lost. They joked about getting engaged, but they were obviously joking around.

"They're hanging out too much!" Ryuu said, fuming a bit.

"Already protective of your daughter? She's grown now, you don't need to worry. Plus, at least you know this boy. Ignus has been Nadia's best friend for years upon years now." Ryuu huffed.

"That's the thing! I know I know him, I know he's been my daughter's best friend, and I know she's a grown woman now, but I don't want to lose her already!" He sounded too dramatic, and he sounded like his daughter might die if she got a boyfriend.

"You need to calm down, everyone eventually dates someone…"

"Well… yeah…." Mirajane smiled proudly as they finally were about to get on the same page.

"And most people end up finding love. But about half of those loves are ruined by overprotective parents and or by a jealous other person," Mirajane began. "If you were to ruin that love for your daughter, she, instead of thanking you, she'd hate you for life. Especially if it was true love. Then, she would make a stupid decision, end up with the wrong person, and make more stupid choices. I recommend you leave her be. I can keep an eye or two on them sometimes if you wish."

"…" He was quiet after the small speech she had given. "Yeah, please watch over them." Mirajane sweat dropped. And here she thought they were finally on the same page.

Large, scaly wings flapped powerfully, high above the clouds, at the topmost layer of the atmosphere. The color of blueish-grey shined off of the scales as the bare sun beamed down onto them. The large reptile looked as if she was going somewhere, somewhere rather important. "**It must be around here somewhere…**" The dragon muttered, her voice perfect with a regular tone. She was happy she could speak English after so long. She glided down lower, a little into the clouds.

She poked her slightly long neck to the bottom of the clouds, seeing how it rained heavily. She turned her head in multiple directions. "**It must be somewhere. It looks accurate."** She found her destination, and flew gracefully out of the clouds. She ignored the storm that was happening, while eyeballing her destination.

She landed softly onto the damped ground, and shut her wings. Before the wings could close, an odd shape was on the dragon's left shoulder. A grey-blue Fairy Tail mark. It had been originally on the left side of the chest area, right below the left shoulder. It, however, had changed direction due to the transformation she had over a year ago, or less. The dragon walked around a bit, checking in all directions to now find the person, or thing, that had summoned her here.

"**Tubigandi! Where are you, foolish dragon!**" Usually, a Guardian Dragon like her would to be summoned if one wanted to challenge her. Sadly, being one of these for a year nearly altered her personality whole. So, the dragon felt more superior to other dragons, but her heart was still deep inside. Another dragon appeared, appearing as around an older age. But not too old. She had light blue to dark blue ombre scales, glowing purple, iris eyes, and some kind of mane that flowed down her neck, which was completely made of water.

"**Yes, Maelyth?**" The dragon so-called Tubigandi asked her, a little bit of innocence in her voice. It reminded her of someone back home, before she changed.

**"You summoned me for what?**" As custom, if another dragon summoned her, she had to ask what they wanted. If a human, however, summoned her somehow, she'd instantly fight, and probably kill them.

"**…Right. Follow me,**" Tubigandi began to lead Maelyth somewhere. Her head drooped as she led the way, a little embarrassed that she didn't know what to say. "**It's important, and being some of the only two dragons gets a little too lonely.**" Maelyth was about to ask why, especially since what she said had sounded a little too… Bisexual. "**You learned Revival, correct?**" Tubigandi inquired.

Maelyth nodded curtly. "**Wonderful, we'll need it.**"

**And the first chapter has finished! I know it's a little shorter than most would expect, but as I have said before, I will be continuing this on January 24, 2015. This will give me time to:**

**1. Add more plot to the story.**

**2. Learn more vocabulary.**

**3. Work and catch up on my other Fanfictions. **

**I'll usually do this when I post new sequels. That way, everything can soak into your mind, you can read my other stories that are getting updated, and so forth.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Dragon Blooded. Please leave a review if you wish to. I absolutely LOVE feedback. (Especially positive feedback!)**

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


End file.
